


Clexa - behind the curtain (or tentflap, whatever)

by littlegaybean



Category: The 100 (TV), cw - Fandom, thecw
Genre: Eliza Taylor - Freeform, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbians, The 100 - Freeform, alycia debnam carey - Freeform, excited, lexa deserved better, missing her so much, this is gonna get gay though, this will hopefully aid your broken heart, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegaybean/pseuds/littlegaybean
Summary: Little oneshots of Clarke and Lexa moments, that weren't shown on screen, but people probably really wanna see!For example, how would Lexa react to being dragged into these weird Skaikru traditions?Truth or Dare has always been overrated anyways.|SEND PROMPTS|





	Clexa - behind the curtain (or tentflap, whatever)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this little thing!  
> This is my first time writing a fanfic, so leave some constructive critic!  
> Please send me some prompts, for the next chapters!  
> xx

“Fine! I’ll come with you” Clarke says, giving in.

“I knew you couldn't resist Clarke!” Raven literally screamed with joy, as she started to hug the other girl.  
Well, if you call that hugging or squeezing to death, is a debate for another day.Raven enthusiastically takes her hand,  
starts talking about some nonsense and drags Clarke along to Lexa’s tent,  
and Clarke just keeps thinking,

_what have I done? what have I done?_

Lexa will never want to come with them.  
She's 100% certain, that Lexa doesn't even know what truth or dare is.  
Okay, maybe 95%, she does live in the same vicinity as Raven.  
Clarke barely registered them entering Lexa’s tent, but she could never not recognize the smell of 300 candles burning, in this very, _very_ small tent.  
Lexa does have a small candle obsession, which she,  
of course, denies every time someone dares to bring it up.

   
_“Clarke, we need these candles for light! Don't you want to draw or read something on our trip?” Lexa said, as she raised one eyebrow at me.  
__“Ai Niron, the trip takes like two hours, and the sun is shining.”_

_“I have reasons.”_

 Clarke exits her daydream, when she feels Lexa’s soft hand on her arm as a greeting.  
She can see Raven’s excited face next to Lexa’s and as the girl gives Lexa a small smile,   
Raven already starts babbling.

Clarke decides to zone out.

“-and that’s why you have to come with us! And Clarke _really_ wants you to come too, right Clarke?”  
her eyes are scanning Clarke’s face, and Clarke knows if she doesn’t  
reply with the right answer,  
Raven will make her live to regret it.  
“Uh..yeah! What she said.” Clarke says slowly, confused,  
and focuses on Lexa’s amused expression.

“I would be honored to attend your, as you call it, weekly party Raven kom Skaikru.”  
Lexa replies and Raven let’s out a puff of air.   
Her face erupts into a huge grin.  
“Great! I’ll see you tonight Commander hot ass!”  
Raven replies, and starts to leave.  
Lexa seems slightly taken aback by that comment.  
And Clarke can only imagine Raven’s shocked expression,   
as she realized what she said.  
Raven starts blushing and, murmuring under breath, adds a quiet  
“Heda."   
and gets the hell out of that tent.

 Clarke grins at the closed tent flap, and then turns to look at Lexa.  
She's already searching the girls face for a reaction to Raven’s comment.  
Clarke looks into her green eyes, deciding not to say anything.  
Raven can speak for herself.  
“Do you think it was a good idea to tell her about us? She seems trustworthy, but I don't know how she handled the news” Lexa slowly says, while taking Clarke hands into hers.  
“She literally walked in on the two of us having sex on the table, Lexa.  
Of course you're a bit shocked when you're finding out that way.” Clarke replies, with a grin.

That day a few weeks ago, was weird to begin with, and Raven finding out like that didn't exactly help.  
Lexa and Clarke have decided to not tell anyone, because of the alliance.  
Clarke has become one of the ambassadors and if their relationship comes to light, it might make people think that Lexa favors Skaikru over the other clans.

Raven walking into them was an accident. They didn't see each other in too long, and missed each other.. _really_ missed each other.

 xxx

While Lexa and Clarke have probably decided to resume to earlier _activities,_  
Raven has decided to visit Monty, to ask him how that new batch of moonshine is going.  
It has become a tradition of the Skaikru kids to have a monthly get together, where they're drinking, sharing stories and  
overall having a really good time.

She has decided to invite Lexa because she's Clarke’s girlfriend,  
and because she finally wants these two lovebirds to come out of their hiding.

  **> later, that same day<**

 “Where is Clarke? She’s always one of the first here.”

Jasper calls out into the small clearing that is already packed with a few Skaikru kids.  
He and Monty are carrying the moonshine, which has caused some of the kids to erupt into small cheers.  
After Jasper's question, the kids are shrugging cluelessly.  
But then Raven suddenly appears from behind the trees.

“Oh, they are probably otherwise occupied.” she says laughing,  
as she jumps on one of the stumps that are laying around the fire.

“ _They_ are? Who's with her?” Octavia says, now curious.  


"Oh..just you know..someone."  
Raven mutters under her breath, blushing furiously and not looking up.  
The other one’s are starting to catch on, and are now curiously   
gathering around the fire.

  _I fucked up_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ai Niron= my love  
> \---  
> Soo, this was part 1!  
> I hope you want to read the second part!  
> It's going to get gay.


End file.
